1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keypad mechanisms and, particularly, to a keypad mechanism used in a portable electronic device and method for assembling the keypad mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Keypad assemblies are used as input terminals.
Conventional keypad assemblies include a first housing, a button assembly, and a second housing. The button assembly is placed between the first housing and the second housing. The button assembly may become misaligned from a desired predetermined position during assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.